Over and Over
by Twin A 07
Summary: Set during the Class 2 Race when Jak walks out on Keira. What's running through his head? Here's my thought on it. Song-fic Jak/Keira


**Top of Form**

**Me**: My first Jak and Daxter fic. Be nice please.

**Jak**: She lies… she wrote one with her sister ((points to 12 days of Christmas))

**Me**: My first SOLO fic.

**Jak**: Better.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Jak and Daxter I wouldn't be here writing this……ok….I lied I would.

_Cuz its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't keep picturin' u with him_

_And it hurts so bad_

_Yeah cuz its all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay over and over again_

_And I can't take it I can't shake it no_

"Errol's the best racer ever." 5 simple little words. Yet they hurt worse then those 2 years in prison. It's amazing what 2 years can do to a person. You think you know them, then they bite you.

"Like YOU'RE a good judge of character." How can someone go from being good friends, almost lovers, to hating your very being? The way she said 'your', dripping with venom. I tried to tell her that Errol wasn't what she thought he was. I tried, no I WANTED to tell her that the reason I had this 'thing' inside of me was because of the one she thought was 'so wonderful'.

"The Jak **I **knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew."

"……you get mad and…….change." That's were I broke down. Even Keira thought me a monster. I was emotionly hurt, yet the fact I lost her to the man who did this to me angered me.

"You know what, you do things your way………Just don't come running to me when the walls fall down." What did I say to her? My mind was so full of rage I honestly don't remember. I was just thinking and replaying one thing over and over agaon.

"I lost her to Errol."

_I can't wait to see you_

_Wanna see if u still got that look in your eyes_

_That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes_

_And it's a shame that we gotta spend out time_

_Bein' mad about the same thing_

_Over and over again_

_About the same thing_

_Over and over again_

_Oh but I think she's leaving_

_Oh man she's leavin'_

_I don't know what else to do_

_I can't go on not lovin' you_

"She's gone. I lost her." I was now talking to myself.

'**Force her to come back. She belongs to us.'** My darker self whispered.

'YOU GO AWAY. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE HATES ME.' I yelled at it. I heard it chuckle as it vanished back into the depths of my mind. Probably to think of another way to torture me with more nightmares. Keira probably thought I can't control my darker self.

I want to go back. I want to tell Keira everything. I find myself right outside her green curtain. I hear her moving things. But before I can say anything, I walk out. I find myself doing this quiet some time, even when she's not in there. I go down to watch the race. I see her there, down in the front. And just then, at that moment, I felt a few tears fall. I just felt ready to die. There was no way I could go on with out loving her. I would……die. As pathetic as it sounds, I needed Keira to live.

_I remember the day you left _

_I remember the last breath you took right in front of me_

_When you said that you would leave_

_I was to damn stubborn to stop you and say anything_

_But I see clearly now _

_And the choice I made keeps playin in my head_

_Over and over again_

_Over an over again_

_Oh but I think she's leavin_

_Oh man she's leavin_

_I don't kno what else to do_

_I can't go on not lovin you_

It's been a few weeks now. I haven't seen Keira since Daxter won the Class 2 race. I try to convince myself that I don't need her. I almost started to believe it, almost. But every mission I got, I nearly get Dax and me killed. She's always on my mind. I stopped combing my hair and taking a shower. Hygene really isn't on my 'Important shit to do ' list. But then again, I don't think I have a list anymore.

I've decided I couldn't see Keira. Maybe that was the best way to let her go, maybe. My choice keeps playing in my head. Did I make the right choice? My darker self really isn't helping much. Always taunting me in my dreams, showing me what I want and what I could have.

'**You know its not the right choice. You know you want her back.'** It whispered. But the surprising thing was, I didn't argue. There was no need. I knew he was right. But I didn't go to her. Only when she called to see me right before the big race. When I saw her, I broke emotionly. I couldn't be with out her.

_Now that I've realized that I'm goin down_

_From all this pain you put me through_

_Everytime I close my eyes I like it down_

_Oh... I can't go on not loving you_

"Um Jak, can I speak to you in private real quick?" she asked. Dax and Samos looked at me when I started after her.

"Look Keira…"

"Jak shut upo and let me speak please." She cut me off. I nodded my head for her to continue.

'This is it. She's gonna tell me she can't see me.'

"Jak, I'm sorry for the way I treated you." She looked like she was going to say more but walked out. She was showing us her secret project. The rift rider. Finally we could go home. Just then, they announced the race.

"Well here I go. The race of my life."

"Jak I want you to know that you're the best racer." Keira said. A smile formed on my lips.

"Hey what about me?! I helped us get here!" Daxter yelled.

"Do you want to drive?" I challenged.

"Against that crazy loon Errol!? No way! You got the handle bars brother. And you better get us outta this alive or I won't talk to you again…..obviously." Daxter said.

_Over and over again_

_Over and over again_

_Cuz its all in my head_

But do you think I was listening to him? Of course not. I was thinking of what Keira said. It was replaying in my head. It might not be an 'I love you' or something else I wanted to hear, but it was a start. I now know that I still have a chance. And this time, I'm not giving up.

**Me**: Done. Now I've got to type my other story.

**Daxter**: Please review. Any flames and I'll sic Jak on ya. And if you're a pretty girl your number will be needed.

**Me and Jak**: ((hits Daxter over the head))

**Me**: Numbers won't be needed. Just the review.

Bottom of Form


End file.
